All Thanks To The Slores
by bitchyandblunt
Summary: Bella's friends leave her stranged, but not for long, she meets a bad boy Edward Cullen, and he shows her a good time.  one-shot. Lemons. OCC. AH.


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters. Damn, she's one lucky lady. But for the duration of this one-shot i'm going to look after them...for her of course;) but i heard they can be a hand full! yikes.**

**A/N: Okay, i don't know about yall but me likely some Badward haha. Ugh, i just couldn't get the image of Edward straddling a bike... or _something _else out of my mind xD . A little OOC or... ALOT. our twilight prudeward would never allow this. haha.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV:**

Wow, i can't _believe _them, i really can't. How can those ugly ass slores (**A/N**: haha a 'slore' is a slut and a whore lls. ) leave me here! no less stranded and ride less, 30 miles from my apartment.  
I knew something was up with Lauren and Jessica when they '_simultaneously_' left to use the bathroom. Yeah right, how dumb do they think i am? okay so the odds of that aren't so great right now, where as I'm still stuck in the parking lot at Randy's, my favorite ice cream spot, but I'll figure something out.

I dont know _why _I didn't just listen to Alice when she said she had a 'bad premonition' and some shit like that about tonight, ugh, i mean come on!, how the fuck am i suppose to enjoy my fuckawesome double scoop vanilla ice cream with my yummy gummy bears, if its like 97 degrees, with greedy ass flies everywhere ruining my Friday night then-

" Hey princess, you need a ride some where?" a conceding voice asked.

I looked up and saw the most gorgeous, emerald green eyes, i mean these suckers were dazzling, and beautiful, and magnificent, and hypnotic, and absolutely fearless. He had unruly bronze hair, that looked really soft. And he wore a grey v-neck t-shirt with dark wash jeans, with ink running all along his arms in colorful sleeves, and a hint of ink poking out above his neck, fuck this man was pure perfection.

" Umm... well i, _why_?" i narrowed my gaze at him, tightening my hold around my cup of ice cream i don't care how fine this motherfucker may be, he doesn't even know me, or my ice cream for the matter.

" Maybe it has to do with the fact, you look, i don't know... _stuck._" he raised on eyebrow, daring me to deny it, and of course i couldn't.

I sighed and took a big scoop of my ice cream, " yeah, i guess your right, huh?" I swallowed as i peeked up at him threw my lashes.

" Of course i am sweetheart, but my question was if you want a ride or not?" he asked smirking at me, running he's tongue over his perfectly full bottom lip.

" Sure." I said in a small voice.

" Alright then sweetness follow me." Ugh, i wish he would stop with all the fricking endearments! i thought to myself as we began to walk across the street to 'Endless Pains', a very popular tattoo and piercing shop.

Then i realize three things. I don't know this mans name, and he already has my panties wet, oh and last but not least, I'm bout to kick Jess' ass, who is, by the way sitting her stupid ass on some random losers' lap. I guess its time to get some answers.

" Hang on a sec," I tell stranger boy. " What's your name?" I said. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut of with a high pitched squeal.

"_fuck,_" he mutters.

" EDDIE!, OMG IS IT REALLY YOU?" and then all i see is a blur of _fake _blonde hair rushing towards him, sending a ungodly stench up my nose, from all all her cheap perfume and hairspray.

" Hey Jessica." He greets her half-heartedly, side stepping her hug. And i couldn't help but snicker at the scene before me.

"Hey _Jess._" I sneer at her, she turned around but was greeted with my fist connecting with her jaw, as she fell. I stood over her and told her that was for leaving me, and not actually being smart enough to go somewhere else then across the street.

" Owww, that fucking hurt Bella," She wined, " and i swear it wasn't my idea it was Lauren's. I-I _told _her that it would be a stupid idea to leave and go right across the street. But-" she babbled on.

" Just shut the fuck up Jessica, cause i don't feel like hearing your stupid mouth right now." I spat. I looked up at Eddie boy and signaled that i wanted to leave pronto before i have to deal with Lauren too. He looked really shocked that i sucker punched Jess, haha.

I followed him, as he walked to his car, oh hell, his _motorcycle?_ he got on it started it and i just stood there and looked at him like he was fucking crazy if he that i was straddling that.

" Come on princess, don't tell me your scared now?" he purposely taunted me.

Hell no, i was not about to stand here and let this son of a bitch tease me for being a_ little _scared to climb up and straddle a two wheeled death machine with him. Its just so fucking reckless and not safe at all, but really i didn't have any other options, i can't call Alice or Rose cause there with Em and Jazz. I sighed and looked back up to find Eddie boy on his bike dangling a spare helmet to me. So with one more doubtful glance at him, i grabbed the helmet and stuffed it on my head, as he took me by the arm and hauled me up on his bike.

I held on tight to him, as he gave the bike a little gas, and zoomed out of the parking lot, leaving behind a loud ass screeched, it kinda sounded like Lauren when she gets mad, haha.

I learned a few things about Mr. Adonis over here, like he's real name is in fact _not _Eddie but Edward Cullen. i liked it, it was classic and simple. Just like him.

Riding with Edward was indescribable. It felt almost like we were flying, i love the way it makes me feel, all light and free, and most of all _exuberant. _We were getting closer to my apartment and i was working up the courage to ask Edward in.

I waited until we came to a complete stop in my apartments parking garage, but i took off my helmet and passed it back to him. I hopped of and shook my hair out, and turned around to see Edward still sitting on his bike with his helmet off staring at me.

" What?" I asked blushing under his intense gaze, nibbling on my top lip.

" Nothing," he laughed." that was sexy as hell" He smirked at me in the most sinful way.

I giggled," Was it now?" oh hell, it looks like vixen Bella is out to play. I playfully bite my bottom lip and stare up at him.

" Would you like to come upstairs for a bit?" I said in the most innocent voice i could muster.

" Are you _sure_ about that?" Edward replied in a low wicked tone, that sent a shudder threw my body. So to let him know _just _how sure i was, i walked a little closer to him and grabbed his hand to pull him of his bike. I slowly nodded my head and snaked my arm up and placed it around his neck and pulled his face to mine. I gently sucked his bottom lip in my mouth and he moaned. I moved my other arm around his neck and tangled it in his sexy ass sex hair. Edward moved a little closer and deepened the kiss, by thrusting his tongue in my mouth, and what a surprise Mr. Cullen has a little piercing, damn, how the fuck did i miss that shit? i fucking mewled at the feel of it, Edward slid his hands down to my ass to pick me up and i took that as the initiative to wrapped my legs around him.

I broke away from the kiss gasping for air before i ducked down to run my tongue up the column of his throat, and placed little butterfly kiss around it.

" Fuck Bella, w-what floor?" Edward groaned out walking us in the elevator, thank goodness no one was in here with us.

" The 7th" I whispered into his neck, slowly moving my fingers down to the hem of his shirt.

" Fuck, Bella whats taking so damn lo-" Edward began to asked, but was cut of by the doors opening, while i giggled in the crook of his neck.

" Whatever." he grumbles not finding this funny at all. He reaches in my back pocket pulling out my key and barely unlocking the door before ripping off my shirt. I unlock myself from around him and slowly slid down his body, teasing him, but feeling a very prominent bulge in his jeans. Edward moans softly trying to tighten his grip on me but i shake my head silently telling him no.

"I think we should slow things down a bit, would you like something to drink" i suggested, while combing my fingers threw his hair.

" Yeah, sure." he said sighing, shifting his jeans, obviously trying to calm his arousal. I break away from him and move to the fridge to get him a beer. I bend over to grab my bottle opener out the bottom drawer, i finally found it when i felt his hands around my waist pulling me upwards, and placing open mouthed kisses along my shoulder, as i barely managed to pop the lid off.

" Yes Edward, do you need something?" I giggled softly.

"Mmmhmm" he mumbled into my hair grounding his hips into my ass. Turning me around and picking me up again and carrying me to my room.

" Wait! what about your beer?" i asked.

" Fuck it, I'll drink it later" He whispers nibbling on my earlobe, kicking the door shut.

He puts me down to sit on the edge of the bed, encircling his hands around my hips and pulls me in between his legs, while kissing my belly softly, and smiles up at me when i giggle. Then kisses all around my chest except my breast, purposely teasing me. I groaned out in frustration, and i can feel his lips curve upwards.

" Edward please." I moan.

" Please what, love?" he asked, smirking up at me. running his tongue over his bottom lip, flashing me a glimpse of the steel ball, taunting me more. But instead of answering him, i push him back and straddle his thighs, slowly running my fingers up over his chest and under his shirt, pushing it up as i went. He sat up and pulled it the rest of the way off, giving me a chaste kiss before laying back down again. I took my time exploring his body, kissing and licking on every inch of inked i could see. This man was just so fuck-gorgeous with all the vibrant colors spread across his chest and arms. I moaned a little at the sight of him, and he took that as a sign, quickly flipping me over to unbutton my jeans, and pulling them off my body in on fluid motion.

" Fuck baby, your so damn wet for me," he chuckles in my ear, lightly stroking me.

" Yes, Edward please.." I whimpered pathetically.

"Please what princess, you know you gotta tell me what you want." he smirks.

" Stop fucking _teasing_ me," I spat at him, reaching back to unclasp my bra.

"No so fast Isabella," he cooed, shoving me back into the mattress, while bringing my hands above my head. He slowly nips up my jaw, snaking his free hand behind me to unclasp my bra. I thankfully took it off and tossed it across the room, while Edward just laughed at my eagerness.

Then he slowly descends down my body, in between my legs, all the while keeping eye contact with me, and i nearly lose it right there, when he starts licking and nipping closer and closer to my slit... blowing his hot breathe right were i need him the most. Edward light flicks my clit with the tip of his tongue and i scream out at the sensation.

"More, Edward please, _please!_" I sobbed, shivering with need.

"Shh princess..." he murmured before diving into my pussy, sucking lightly on my clit, causing me to buck up to his face, but he just holds my hips down. He thrust two fingers in my aching core, pumping them harder in and out of me. Edward's tongue slid downwards, slipping into me and he flicked his tongue up twice before pulling back out, His fingers curled, stroking my g-spot.

" FUCK!" i screech, cumming all over his face. He slowly crawls back up my body kissing me gently on the mouth, slowly slipping his tongue in my mouth, making me taste myself on his lips, but before i could deepen it, he pulls make , grinning cockily at me. I reach down and grab his hand, and sucking on them one by one, making sure to get every last drop of my cum off. When i finish i look up at him smiling at him, while he growls.

" Mmm , that was fucking hot." he whispers in my ear, while i pant softly, still coming down for where ever he sent me.

" Edward..."

" Yeah? " he whispers, lightly sucking on my earlobe.

" Lay down," I reply, roughly pushing him, so he'll lay flat on his back. I move my fingers down to his belt, and undo it, before working on the button on his jeans, slowly i slide them down his legs teasing him, while he kicks them off the rest of the way.

" Commando, huh?" but he just smirks, he has a tattoo on his V line, and it looks look like a quote written in Latin, I just might have to wait till later to ask. I grab his cock in my hand and lick it from base it the silt, licking up some of the pre-cum that's leaking. Edward just reaches up and wraps his hands in my hair, and pulls a bit, silently telling me to stop teasing me. I try to fit as much of him in my mouth that i can, but that's really hard considering that his dick is a fucking monster.

" Shit Bella" he moans softly. He adjusts his hips, and and thrusts up sliding him down my mouth, almost making me gag. I still him for a moment, then i began to bob up and down on his cock, reaching down with my other hand that wasnt stroking what couldnt fit, and cup his balls , lightly messaging them. I look up at Edward threw my lashes and see that he was propped up some watching me, and as soon as our eyes lock i moaned, which vibrated around his dick, making him buck up, causing him to slide down deeper, he looks at me and judging by the way he's gripped my hair, i can tell he wants me to let him fuck my mouth, so i remove my hand from him and still my mouth.

He gives me the most sexiest crooked smile before weaving his hands in my hair tighter and thursting his dick down my throat repeatly, pumping it in and down, causing him to growl.

" Fuck baby, im... so.. fucking close to cumming... in that pretty little mouth of yours, shit." he pushes my face down to his pubic bone, before cumming down my throat, which i quickly swallow. I crawl back up his chest and kiss him on the cheek.

"Edward" I ask, fingering the tattoo on his hip.

"Yeah baby?" he said, running his fingers threw my hair.

" Tell me about this one" i ask, pointing to the one im most interesting in.

"It says _'aut viam inveniam aut faciam' _it means 'I will either find a way or make one.' its just to remind myself to always do my best you know?"

"Yeah, I do" I look up and smile at him, he leans down and lightly kissed me on the lips, and slowly slips my bottom lip in his mouth and sucks on it slowly, and rolls over on top of me, and rubs his cock up and down my aching center, and i moan into his mouth.

"Edward, please..."

"What baby, tell me what you want" he whispers.

" you, always you.." i look up into his eyes hoping he understands that he's all i want, and not to make me beg anymore.

he pushes my thighs apart and slams his throbbing cock and into my wet pussy, we moan together at the feeling of being one. he slides out only to thrust slightly hard.

" Damn, baby, you feel so fucking good.. oh god," he groans, he lifts my legs up, and bends them up towards my face, and the new angle causes him to go that much deeper, and hit spots that i didn't even know existed.

" You like that baby? huh? tell me Bella!" he growls in my ear pounding into me fast and hard.

"Yes Edward! yes, of fuck baby" i moan.

"Ed..Edward, I-I gonna..."

"Cum for me princess, just let it go" he murmurs in my ear before biting me on my neck, and that was my undoing, ,my pussy clinched hard around him as i climaxed.

"Yes, baby thats right just let it all go" he says before cumming soon after me.

he pulls out, panting hard and lays down on top of me, running his hands down my sides.

" Damn, baby that was so fucking amazing, your amazing , thank you" he whispers, looking straight into my eyes.

" No Edward, don't. I can't take all the credit," I giggle, " Its all thanks to the slores." I say and kiss him.

" Yeah the slores, how could i forget."


End file.
